Psychological Warfare
by FireDragonAeryn
Summary: The Romans have set up camp on the hill across from Thalia's tree, and are waiting to make a move. This is a series of one-shots that show how I think the Greeks should wear the Romans down. I have read every Percy Jackson related book, so there might be something people might be unfamiliar with. I hope that it's funny, but I am not that funny. Please R
1. The Beginning

Psychological Warfare

_**This is a series of related one-shots that portray how I think the Greek Demigods should fight the Romans. I own nothing, however much that makes me want to cry. (There may or may not be some original characters, I haven't made up my mind.)**_

"What are they doing?"

"Waiting. Watching. It kind of creeps me out."

Jason chuckled at that, but the glare Nyssa sent at him shut him up. After glaring at him for a couple more seconds for good measure, Nyssa continued relaying the conversation she had overheard. "That's the point, The _Graecus _scum know they cannot hold against the might of Rome. They are trying to intimidate us, and we won't submit."

"Octavian—"

"Shut up! Or I'll have you whipped and stripped of all honors!"

"Yes, sir."

The Greek war council was silent for about 5 seconds before everyone but Nyssa and Clarisse began shouting insults at Octavian about his leadership skills and calling him _ro̱maïkós apóvrasma _and announcing that he wasn't fit to lick the bottom of their sandals. Even Clovis was shouting, and he usually slept through the meetings, and any other time of the day. Finally Clarisse stood up and bellowed, "ENOUGH!" The group of teenagers shut up immediately, eyeing the knife at her side. "We can all agree that this Octavian creep is an awful commander, and we can use that against him. We can make them leave us alone easily if we just act intimidating. We aren't trying to act intimidating, but they are intimidated anyway. Imagine the effect it will have if we can make them believe that we are much more powerful than we appear-which we are. We are going to beat them using mental tricks. As much as I hate the idea we are going to weaken them through psychological warfare."

Travis and Connor grinned at each other, their mental wheels turning. Rachel turned to them and smirked, "Your cabin gets the first turn. Enjoy!"

Identical evil grins spread across Travis and Connor's faces. "We're on it."

They left, not noticing the barely suppressed shudders their family members were giving.


	2. The First Realization

_**Again, I own nothing, even though I tear up every time I admit it to myself. Please R&R, I wrote this is French, so I really need help. ;P**_

Octavian looked up from his book, reveling in his power. "Augur! 20 legionnaires are in mortal hospital with a strange rash that drives them crazy from the itching and the pain. Our money supplies have been cut in half, and 5 legionnaires are MIA _**(AN: MIA means Missing In Action)**_, SIR!"

"WHAT?! You led me to believe you were competent, you idiot! Fool! What possessed you to let them out of camp?" Octavian yelled, conveniently forgetting that he had ordered them to leave the camp. He opened his mouth to continue screaming at the stupid creature in front of him, but the legionnaire cut him off.

"They were taken from the camp, sir! We found this in front of the store house."

The legionnaire presented his hand, palm up. Octavian moved closer, wanting to get a good luck. On the up-turned was a round piece of steel, about an inch across. One side had a Greek gamma Γ, and the other side had a caduceus on it. The two Romans leaned forward, watching the twin snakes that were entwined around the caduceus as they danced. Suddenly the meaning of this coin became clear to Octavian. "GREEKS!" he shrieked in rage.

In Camp Half-Blood, the War Council cracked up, imagining his face, and told Travis, between gasps of laughter, how glad they were that he had thought of the bug.


	3. The Kidnapees

_**Firstly, I would like to thank the people who reviewed, favorite, and/or followed my story. Thank you to: Carthage5, Jadetiger11, deimahori, , CrescentSnow, KendraSorenson, Clarisse Daughter of Ares, Crazy Female LEPrecon, Guest, and Guest. Secondly, here is the third chapter, enjoy!**_

Former Roman Centurion Gwen _**(AN: Hey! I know someone named Gwen!)**_ sat up slowly, scanning her surroundings for something familiar. The room she and 4 of her fellow legionnaires were in was empty except for the orange sleeping bags they were laying on and 5 trays. The trays held glasses of what appeared to be orange juice, and pancakes covered in maple syrup. A closer look revealed a spoon as a utensil, and a note that read:

Dear Prisoner,

We would like to apologize for the lack of proper utensils, but we aren't providing sharp objects to trained warriors. Everything is plastic so that you can't try to escape, sorry.

If you think there might be anything you are allergic to in the food, let us know, and we will provide something that doesn't have that ingredient. We are constantly watching and listening, so we will know. We will try to provide any entertainment, medicine, and food we can.

Deeply sorry you chose to attack us,

The "_Graecus_ scum"

Gwen looked up from the note, and realized that everyone else was either up, or getting up. She skimmed the note again, and then tilted her head back to see the camera there. "Why are you doing this? What can you possibly get from it?" She asked the ceiling.

The bronze door slid open and a girl stepped open, carrying a pot of tea. "Honey-lemon tea." She announced, before putting it on the ground in front of Gwen. "And as to why we are doing this, well, why don't you ask yourself before you ask me?" Her green eyes twinkled at Gwen, and she found herself relaxing.

"I've got nothing." Gwen said drily, glaring at the red-head. _**(AN: Red hair, green eyes…. Rachel!)**_

"Have you ever heard of psychological warfare? We're using that to lower your morale, because 'all's fair in love and war.' But your question isn't about the kidnapping, is it? It's the whole psychological warfare thing. We're using every tactic we know to combat you because that's the only way our home and safe haven will be left standing. We don't want this war, because only Gaea and her followers want it."

"Are you implying that we would work for Gaia?" The Romans were all on their feet, glaring at the impudent Greek girl.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm more than implying it." And then she left, leaving them glaring at the locked door.


End file.
